The doorway to the gods
by neoking666
Summary: Summary   It has been 4 months since Percy became a god and he regretted his decision ever since he made it. He has been told of a chance to make Annabeth a goddess


Summary

It has been 4 months since Percy became a god and he regretted his decision ever since he made it. He has been told of an opportunity to make Annabeth a goddess. On the day of the winter solstice he is going to tell Nico and Annabeth what they have to do. Little does Percy know he has to go on a quest of his own, and he learns great things are to come. They will also meet up with the characters from the lost hero and the Kane chronicles

Disclaimer

Me: Is this necessary.

Percy: Yes they need to know what isn't yours.

Me: Fine I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series and any other series written by Rick Riordan, I only own my thoughts and ideas that are in this story.

Chapter 1

I know what you are thinking why did I become a god when I knew I liked Annabeth. Part of the reason was I thought I could help a lot more people being a god like taking down the evils of the world with a wave of my hand. The other reason is I thought that you could at least live in a house, I mean really I'm a minor god what harm can I do living in the mortal world. I learned all this at my first meeting.

2 months before

My first meeting was today everyone was there and when I say everyone I mean every god, goddess, and minor god in Olympus. Once everything had gotten under way we discussed what I would be the god of. Hermes said "How about the god of sea creatures."

"Uh… maybe." I was trying to get a word in but everyone was too loud.

"How about the god of swamps." My dad suggested.

Athena said something under her breath but I didn't catch it, she still had a grudge against me because I liked her daughter.

"How about the god of waves." Apollo said

"I like that." I tried saying loud enough so everyone can hear. Surprisingly enough they did so we voted and decided god of the waves it is.

I felt like I was in second grade and tried raising me to ask a question Zeus chuckled but his lips didn't move. Then I heard his voice again

"We can talk through our minds to each other on the council. We just talked out loud for the demigods because they can't talk the same way. Then I tried concentrating to send my question. Can I see live in the mortal world. Everyone went silent it was Zeus that was the one that replied

"Gods cannot interact in the mortal world unless it is through um… how should I world this intercoutial relationship.

"What! I thought we just couldn't contact them during quests but we could see them during other times." I yelled Out of the corner of my eye I saw Athena have a smug smile on her face.

"It is not allowed to see mortals or demigods other than certain occasions." Zeus replied calmly

"Why do you think I saw you so little Percy?" My dad questioned

I thought it was because the war and everything else that happened. I also thought that minor gods had a little more liberty, I thought because we had a little less dependency to do our jobs."

"Hey!" Someone shouted

"Sorry but we don't have as much to worry about." I said

"That is not true Percy minor gods and goddesses also have to follow the same rules of the major gods and goddesses. The only way you can see Annabeth as much as you used to be for her to become a goddess and everyone on the council has to agree for her to become a goddess or a few certain quests that are nearly impossible. Anyways we have many more important things to discuss like if you are going to live under the sea or on Olympus. " Zeus said

"I want to know more about this quest." I said with a demanding glare."

"Why would you care you can't go on the quest and it is impossible." Zeus said

"You said nearly impossible." I said

"Only the best of the best can go on the quest but fine if you really want to know ask your father or one of the other gods it should not be discussed here." Zeus said

"We will finish the other matters of you in the next meeting. Meeting adjourned." Zeus said

"What are these quests" I asked Hermes

"The first one is to get the golden apple, but I wouldn't recommend unless you want to die from the dragon that lives there. "The second is to get help from the Egyptian gods or wizards of Egypt. This is the easiest but the Greek gods hate the Egyptians. " Hermes replied

Then the Egyptians it is but I have a bad feeling about this the crossing of the Egyptians and the Greeks." I said

Okay if you want to review if you don't don't. The rest is coming soon.


End file.
